


Шокирующее отсутствие этикета

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Not Serious, Silly, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон обнаруживает, что Холмс боится щекотки.Чистый флафф.





	Шокирующее отсутствие этикета

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Shocking Lack of Decorum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177602) by [GoodOldBaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodOldBaz/pseuds/GoodOldBaz). 



Приподняв рубашку Холмса, я вздрогнул. Синяк на боку был обширным, но общее состояние кожных покровов свидетельствовало, к счастью, о том, что всё заживёт. Достав из медицинской сумки бутылочку с мазью, я начал смазывать синяк. С губ моего друга сорвался странный звук, и я с удивлением поднял голову.

− Ради Бога, Уотсон, − устало зашипел Холмс. − Следите, куда тыкаете холодными пальцами!

− Конечно, Холмс, − сказал я, собираясь нанести на синяк новую порцию мази. Когда я снова прикоснулся к Холмсу, тот взвизгнул и отстранился. − Холмс! − воскликнул я, совершенно не понимая, что происходит. − Я знаю, что это больно, но как мне помочь, если я не смогу к вам прикоснуться? Не двигайтесь! − Опустив руку, я нанёс на синяк ещё немного мази. − Держитесь, старина, − сказал я, увидев, как сократились его мышцы при моём прикосновении. С губ моего компаньона снова сорвался странный звук, и я понял, что происходит. Как могло случиться такое, что Шерлок Холмс, мой Холмс, которого, казалось, мало что пугало, и который мысленно и физически всё держал под контролем, боится щекотки? Эта мысль показалась мне невозможно забавной, и, даже учитывая травму Холмса, я не мог думать ни о чём, кроме того, как лучше использовать недавно обнаруженную слабость друга. Я почувствовал себя озорным школьником, запланировавшим нападение.

− Ещё немного, Холмс, − добавил я, − а потом я оставлю вас в покое.

− Надеюсь, − поморщившись, произнёс он и тряхнул головой.

Взяв бутылочку, я налил на ладонь ещё немного мази. Я начал втирать её, а затем (представляю, с каким блеском в глазах) пробежался пальцами по животу Холмс. Вскрикнув, тот сел на постели, уставившись на меня широко распахнутыми глазами и хватая ртом воздух. Его обычно бледные щёки окрасил румянец.

− Что, чёрт возьми, происходит, Уотсон?! − воскликнул Холмс.

Но, не уделив внимания вопросу Холмса и воспользовавшись преимуществом его беззащитного положения, я снова протянул к нему пальцы.

− Вы что, пьяны?! − выдохнул он, пытаясь прикрыть бока и живот руками.

− Я никогда не был трезвее! − засмеялся я, опять его пощекотав. Когда внезапно он понял мою игру, на его лице исчезло шокированное выражение, а на губах появилась язвительная, но не лишённая озорства улыбка. Я понял, что война началась. Вскочив с кровати, Холмс бросился на меня, но я, получив фору, добежал до гостиной раньше, чем он меня настиг. И мы оказались там в патовом положении, заняв позиции по разные стороны дивана.

− Вы не сможете меня победить, Холмс, − заметил я, − я не боюсь щекотки. − Сказав это, я рванулся в его сторону. Но Холмс, оставшись стоять, схватил меня за руки. Он был силён, но в этой ситуации я оказался сильнее, поэтому в конце концов повалил Холмса на диван, хихикая как школьник.

− Ради Бога, остановитесь, Уотсон, − выдохнул он. − Или я позову миссис Хадсон!

Отступив, я упал в своё кресло, согнувшись от смеха. Холмс сел на диване. Его глаза блестели от вызванных смехом слёз. Стараясь изо всех сил собрать крохи достоинства, он пригладил разлохмаченные волосы и запахнул халат над голой кожей и вздрагивающими от смеха мышцами.

− Мы − как маленькие дети, − сказал я, тоже протерев увлажнившиеся глаза.

− Если бы мои конкуренты это увидели, − добродушно заметил Холмс, − они получили бы так долго ожидаемые доказательства, что я… что мы − сумасшедшие.

− Иногда я думаю, что так и есть, Холмс, − улыбнулся я.

− Возможно, − усмехнулся он. − Возможно. Ах, Уотсон, − сказал он, откинувшись назад и скрестив руки над головой, − ведь у нас с вами − шокирующее отсутствие этикета.


End file.
